


You Rang?

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets agitated when Molly isn't answering her phone. John takes the heat.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Rang?

**Author's Note:**

> Posted July, 2015.

  
Sherlock: *dramatic sigh*

John: *eye roll* Yes?

Sherlock: She hasn’t picked up yet.

John: Who?

Sherlock: *glaring* Oh, I don’t know, the Duchess of Cambridge.

John:  
  
Sherlock: Whom do you think I was calling?

John: I still don’t know mate.

Sherlock: Molly. I was calling Molly.

John: And?

Sherlock: She isn’t answering my calls.

John: How many times have you rung her?

Sherlock: Fifteen.

John: *incredulously* Fifteen! What ever for?

Sherlock: Not important.

John:  
  
Sherlock: What’s important is that she hasn’t picked up once or called back or cared to even send a message and I’ve been trying to reach her all day.

John: *checking the time* When did you start calling?

Sherlock: Eh… Just after 9:00.

John: 9:00 am this morning?

Sherlock: No, 9:00 pm last night. Yes, 9:00 am this morning!

John: I know that you git.

Sherlock: Then why-

John: You do realize it is now 3:00 in the afternoon.

Sherlock: So?

John: And where do you suppose Molly would be from 9:00 to 3:00 on a weekday?

Sherlock: *thinking* 3:00 on Tuesday the 7th- *buffering* -she has a meeting with the pathology department from 2:00-3:30, so she should be out soon.

John: *under his breath* What, did you memorize her schedule?

Sherlock: Sorry?

John: Nothing, nothing. I meant in general, Sherlock. Where is she?

Sherlock: *shrugs* Work.

John: Right. And there you have your answer.

Sherlock: *fidgets with his phone* She always picks up, though. What if something’s wrong!

John: She’s probably just busy.

Sherlock: *pouting*

John: I guess you could always go down there and-

Sherlock: *hops out of his chair* Excellent suggestion, John.

John: *muttering* -see if everything’s all right.

Sherlock: *grabs his coat* Don’t wait up. If she truly is fine-

John: *jokingly* If who’s fine? The future queen of England?

Sherlock: *pauses* Who?

John: Oh, never mind.

Sherlock: If Molly is fine, I won’t return till tonight –tomorrow morning if I’m lucky. *grins with a wink*

John: *scrunches up his nose* Yes, yes, I got it. Go, your girlfriend’s probably expecting you soon.

Sherlock: She called you?

John: No. You called her. Fifteen times, remember?

Sherlock: Yes. Right. Bye.


End file.
